Keith Sorrels
]] Keith Sorrels is a character created by J.P. Leck as a part of his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. His first appearance was in the short film, The Roman, and he has appeared in a total of eight Endless Elsewhere stories. He is portrayed on film, in radio plays, and in photographic novels by Stephen E. Foxworthy. Appearances The Roman Keith is heard on a voicemail providing information to his partner, Alex Heaney, and begging for him to stop his obsessive behavior. "The Acolytes" Keith questions cultist Lucas Dawalt about the activities in the Roman Civic Theater. Later, at Joe's Diner, Keith entrusts his lucky bullet to his partner Alex Heaney before the diner sustains gunfire from a member of the Infernaleers, under the thrall of Carolyn Pelfrey. The detectives pursue Pelfrey to the Circle CIty Cemetery, where they find the remains of the Dead-Eater and finally solve the grave robbery case from the year prior. The Should-Not-Be Keith and his partner, Alex Heaney, stake out Ryan Tolliver's house in hopes of finding Carolyn Pelfrey, not knowing she's already skipped town. After receiving a tip from the dispatcher, the detectives enter the house to find a temporarily unconscious Monty Redding in a puddle of his own urine. "The Invoked" Keith and partner Alex Heaney are met outside of Joe's Diner by Violet and Ryan Tolliver, who wish to enlist their support in combating an evil set in motion by Carolyn Pelfrey while she was still possessed by the demon she believed to be the spirit of Thaddeus Boone. Keith reluctantly follows Alex to the Boonies Compound and makes several attempts to stop the endeavor before finally seeing the spirit world with his own eyes, courtesy of the Lantern. After helping to fight off the wave of Gãrgolas that attack them at the Boonies compound, Keith is distraught at losing his friend and partner to the monsters. He is dissuaded by Violet from arresting her and Carolyn and, instead, is bequeathed possession of both Hardesty and his inventions - the Zapper and the Lantern - after the abduction of Ryan Tolliver. Hardesty then enlists the help of Sorrels to complete his search for the Music Box. "The Unclosing Eye" Keith is now retired from the CCPD after his partner's disappearance and the head of his own private detective agency. At Old Scratch Creek, Keith uses an increasingly erratic Zapper to subdue a Skin-Walker by the name of Lunablood. Sorrels then declines payment for the job, to the chagrin of his 'secretary' Frederick Hardesty. After a quick stop by Joe's Diner to converse with Piper, Keith finds out from Hardesty that he's been tasked with finding a spellbook stolen from another retired CCPD cop. After a tip from Carolyn Pelfrey, Keith finds the book in the possession of a member of the Boonies cult, Sylvester Jurgen. In an attempt to stop Jurgen, Keith inadvertently kills the cultist due to some more lethal modifications made to the Zapper by Hardesty. Upon discovery that the book is a palimpsest, Sorrels gets inspiration for the name for his detective agency by looking at the front cover. The Devil Doll Keith is contacted by Carolyn Pelfrey to track down YouTube sensation Adam Bomb and have him remove a viral video of her that threatens to expose her past as temporary leader of the Boonies cult. Rather than help her track the vlogger down, Keith offers her a job and sets her up on an assignment to track and trap a devil doll that has been terrorizing a curiosity shop in Circle City. After her successful completion of the mission, Carolyn agrees to join the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. Three months later, Keith is seen stalking a vampire through the halls of a mausoleum in the Circle City Cemetery before calling new teammate Carolyn to assist him in the field. "The Colonnades" After his image is broadcast on nationwide television, Ryan Tolliver is liberated from a hospital four hours outside of Circle City by the Unclosing Eye Detective Agency. Keith hopes Tolliver will have information on where his partner Alex Heaney is being held, Ryan's amnesia thwarts that plan. After Carolyn traces the ley lines that led her and the Boonies to Worthington National Park, the group discovers they converge on a cave system known at 'The Colonnades,' where Keith surmises Alex is being held. Upon finding Alex, Keith learns that Alex is slowly being turned into a gargola. After Alex quickly explains the plans being enacted by the gargolas, he pleads with Keith to end his life before he can be fully turned into a monster. Using the Zapper, Keith reluctantly complies. "The Witch Stick" Coming soon!Category:Character Category:The Unclosing Eye Detective Agency Category:Circle City residents Category:Circle City Police Department